<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Flower and Prosper as the Lily by dianano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129416">To Flower and Prosper as the Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianano/pseuds/dianano'>dianano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Trans Chris Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianano/pseuds/dianano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after the return of King Christopher's beloved husband Leland, the royal family wakes up in terror- the crown princess, Hope, has gone missing.</p>
<p>Sequel to "To Live Forever in a Field of Roses" by Kakushigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Lorca/Original Character(s), Leland/Christopher Pike, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Flower and Prosper as the Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/gifts">Kakushigo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Deca wrote me a fic of our Medieval AU for Secret Spore Drive, so I absolutely had to write a sequel. Featuring Liz Hewell being a badass, Leland being an overprotective dad and hating Gabe Lorca for almost no reason, Piland not keeping it in their pants and having five kids, and so on.</p>
<p>Sequel to "To Live Forever in a Field of Roses" by Kakushigo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'Have mercy on me, for you have clearly caught me under your spell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me never spend a day with my body parted from yours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I doubt not that you sense the sensuality you bring me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I sleep, I want only to see you next to me,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when I wake, you beside me again.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These words, my Papa wrote to my other Father, and so I send to you, as a reminder of my desire and affection</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon to be fulfilled, if all goes well.</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Letter from Queen (then-Princess) Hope to Prince (then Sir) Adam Lorca</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Christopher sat at the breakfast table and picked at his food. He had already eaten that morning, dined on the fruit and hot oats delivered to the King and Prince Consort in the early hours in case they were hungry. A noise across the hall had awoken him, and though he could've complained and had the perpetrator's head on a platter, he had decided instead to simply relax. The oats were cold, too, as the servants seemed to have forgotten to tend the fire that kept them warm, but he had again elected not to complain. Better to be loved than feared, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody else in the royal apartments had been awake, so it was just him, his early-morning snack, and a good novel in the dawn hours. Of course, that was interrupted just an hour later by the clattering of four youngsters coming down the stairs, followed shortly by their other father, awoken by the noise and a light sleeper by habit. The children had pounced on their fathers, and Chris did his best to take the blows, despite his aching joints. (It wasn't just old age taking its toll, thankfully- they were a modest 45 years yet, and certainly had come up with choice ways to prove their vitality last night... which probably contributed to the aches. Chris certainly enjoyed the ones his husband had given him, to be sure.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, sat down to breakfast, Chris observed his family as the others chowed down. There was Leland, always at his side, and one hand resting on Chris's thigh for comfort as he ate. Across from them. Lucas and Annie discussed something in hushed tones. Having recently entered teenager-hood, Annie followed her only-slightly-older brother in every way, and now that seemed to mean conspiring with him. Next to them, and engrossed in their own conversation, little Kit and Gabby giggled to each other. The twins were still too young to sit at the table without booster cushions, and took great joy at playing around with their food as they giggled, as though they had a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Leland asked the twins from beside Chris. Fifteen years of matrimony, and another decade as best friends, had leant them both an uncanny ability to pick up on the same little details as each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, Papa!" Kit exclaimed, entirely unconvincing. Chris would've passed it off as some silly prank idea, had his eyes not tellingly flickered over to the empty chair beside Leland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Hope. Christopher's "big girl," as he calls her sometimes, his little princess. Leland's "baby girl," because as far as Chris can tell, Hope has aged very little beyond her three years when her father first met her in his eyes, even though she's now a stately young princess of eighteen and flirting with Lord Lorca's son at parties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Leland, Hope is still his baby girl. Chris can see how it pains him when she acts so grown up, dancing at balls and acting independent. Like not coming down for breakfast, for example. He hasn't seen Hope at all this morning, though Leland might have. When he has a bad night, Chris knows that his husband likes to check on the kids for his own peace of mind. War does not leave a man's mind so easily, especially when that man is Prince Leland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this about Hope?" He enquired gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabby opened her mouth to say something, after looking at her twin for advice with a giggle, but was silenced by a kick under the table from Annie. Chris wasn't a fool, he spotted it, but stayed silent. Something was amiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leland looked at Chris, then back at their assembled children, now all abandoned their food and looking back at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is Hope alright?" He asked, in a far more dangerous voice than Chris had. This couldn't be doing good things for his anxiety, poor thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's fine, Papa," Annie said, avoiding Leland's piercing, one-eyed gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine won't cut it," Leland said, more firmly than Chris had ever seen him around their children. This was Leland's scary voice, the one he used on wayward councils or enemy ambassadors. "Now, is there any reason I shouldn't go up to her room right now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris watched as the children all looked at each other, trying to establish a common alibi. Finally, Kit cracked under Leland's glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think she left around dawn, to go to the gardens?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true," Chris reproached him, more gently than Leland. "I've been down here since before dawn, and not a soul has passed through."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She made us promise we wouldn't tell," Kit mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell what?" Chris watched as Leland crumpled a napkin into a vice grip on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She left late last night. We all woke up because she dropped her purse on the floor in the hallway, and she promised a dollar sterling to each of us if we didn't say anything. She said not to worry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leland spun his head back to Chris, true panic in his eyes. Where was Hope going that she needed a purse, under cover of darkness?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was she wearing?" Chris asked, more gently again. Maybe this would provide some reassurance, if she was dressed to go to a late-night dance. It wasn't good of her to run off without warning, but better that she just wanted to blow off some steam with other youth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dark clothes," Gabby said. "Her riding habit and a traveling bonnet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris watched as the glass in Leland's hand cracked under his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And did she say where she was going?" Chris tried to keep the shaking out of his voice, but it was hard. Hope running away... would pain him to his core, but it would absolutely devastate Leland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The children didn't even need to look to each other for affirmation, they all just shook their heads with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris stroked Leland's hand, the calming motion just as much needed for himself as his husband. His mind raced, trying to find ways to fix it, how they'd need to lock the castle down, maybe even the whole region, find out who saw her....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, his frantic train of thought was interrupted by a soft intake of breath. Thinking it was his dear Hope, and Leland doubtless having the same instinct, Chrus spun around in his chair. But instead, it was his steward, the little figure of Colt in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesties?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Colt?" Leland's voice still simmered with anger (and a tad bit of terror).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colt wasn't even looking at them, still bowed low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't help but hear, your Majesties... I saw the princess. Last night. As I was bringing your Majesties' meal, I saw her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole table waited on baited breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was going into the Lorcas' apartments."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the words out of Colt's mouth settled in around the table, Leland shot up and rushed out of the room. Chris stood to follow him, but not before shooing the children, urging them back up to their room, and Colt away. Then, he hurried into the study, where Leland was making a concerted effort to pry his old war sword off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just next to Leland's weapon, hanging on the wall opposite the King's desk, was a portrait of the three of them. It was done on Hope's birthday, with her standing, a hand on each of her fathers' shoulders, looking at the painter. She looked so lovely. She'd always had Leland's dark hair and eyes, though people always said she imitated Chris in nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it, my love-" Chris said, just as the supports gave way and the sword flew off the wall. The toll of almost two decades had clearly taken their toll, though- Leland could barely hold the sword with two hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you see, Chris?" Leland was frantic, dragging his sword with him as he pulled books out of his desk, scribbling urgent messages that Chris could only presume to be orders to guards. Once a general, always a general. "Lorca is raising a revolution, and his boy seduced her into it to help his claim. Or maybe take out the heirs to your throne."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you need to calm down," Chris said, trying to intercept Leland's movements and relax him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope could be dead right now!" Leland's voice cracked at the exclamation. "Chris- my king, you know I will protect our family and your throne to the grave. But I can't lose her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears swelled in Leland's eyes, and Chris sighed. It may not have been logical, but Leland's emotional appeal struck a deep chord in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Gather a battalion of your most loyal, but we're talking before we're fighting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway outside of the Lorca-Hewells' court apartment was surprisingly empty for a family that might be raising an armed insurrection. The King's personal guard surrounded it, each one hand-selected and trained by the Prince Consort himself, and clad in Chris's mustard-yellow colors and crest. They crowded the hallway, and on Leland's signal, rammed the doors open into the Lorca family sitting room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The battalion rushed in, and Chris and Leland both heard a woman scream, so they hurried into the room as well. Alas, it was not Hope, but Lady Hewell, Lord Lorca's wife and Adam Lorca's mother. Lord Lorca was behind her. It seemed that once the battalion had burst their door down mid-breakfast, Lady Hewell had grabbed her husband's own war sword off the wall and had put herself between him and the battalion seemingly there for his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"DROP THE SWORD," Leland roared as he entered the room, too heated to even allow his king to go first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DROP YOURS!" Lady Hewell yelled back, seemingly also having forgotten court decorum in the face of danger. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally convinced that he had the upper hand with his battalion behind him, Leland lowered his sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Elizabeth Hewell, Gabriel Lorca, you are under arrest for treason against the King's Majesty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh- treason!" Lady Hewell sputtered. Then, surprisingly, she turned her back on the squadron to face her husband. "Oh, for fucks sake, Gabriel, we never should've said yes to them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Said yes to whom?" Chris spoke up for the first time, curious about the minutiae of her words. It would spare them their heads, certainly, if they were only guilty of conspiracy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was also Lord Lorca's turn to speak, and the attention in the room pivoted to him. For a war hero, proud and decorated, who supposedly wanted to install himself as king, he was shockingly meek on the couch, defended by his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam and Hope said that you'd come around to it, but they needed us to stand for it as well, or else your Majesties would never have consented."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris turned to face Leland, as the shocked wheels in his head turned, and the same expression mirrored on the face of his husband. Marriage? For Hope? Their little girl leaving the nest, so quickly and without them knowing? And for the son of a man that Leland, despite prompting to play nice with, had no significant fondness for? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, though, what Gabe had said. Chris and his husband would probably have been hard-persuaded to let Hope marry Adam Lorca, had she not forced their hand. Now that it had happened, well, they would deal with the consequences as they came. Perhaps Adam was not the worst son-in-law they could have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam gave her some fabric from his time abroad," Lord Lorca said, and gestured across the room. Still keeping an eye on him, Chris moved over to the table and inspected a bolt of purple silk. "And Hope said that, despite tradition for the groom's family to pay a bride price, it seemed more appropriate for her to pay us for Adam." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Lorca reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet drawstring purse... Hope's purse. It jingled with coins, far more than necessary for a princess's everyday needs. Hope must have been planning this for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She said to call it a first installment, that she paid for on her own." This was a good point, even a minor lady like Chris's cousin had gone for more than that, when she was wed. A future Prince Consort would go for a great deal, and Hope doubtless had expected them to come around to her marriage and pay the rest. Still, both the silk and the coins seemed meager for a marriage of their station. Speaking of which...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which priest performed the marriage?" He asked. None of Bishop Dorotea's priests would dare, and she absolutely wouldn't. "Doing that without the monarch's consent is some kind of treason, or at least breaking their sacred vows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still haven't ruled out treason for all complicit parties," Leland growled at Lady Hewell and Lord Lorca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There were no priests?" Lady Hewell replied, confused. "We ate a late dinner, toasted to the engagement, and went to bed. No blessing, and certainly no marriage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the final miscommunication was revealed, Chris watched Leland breathe a sigh of relief, as if a great weight had come off his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No marriage, thank God," Chris sighed. "But that still begs the question, where is our daughter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Lorca and Lady Hewell looked at each other again, another "caught in the act" look that Chris had seen far too much of this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, however, a gentle voice sounded behind a door, that Chris presumed led down a hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Father? Mother? Is something going on outside the hall?" There was a faint laugh, and then, "It still seems so novel to call you that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recognizing the voice, Leland seemed as if a new life had been breathed into him, and Chris would be lying if he didn't feel the same. Their baby girl was safe, even though there wasn't enough time to process the content of her words before the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At long last, Princess Hope stepped out, clad in a long robe over a white nightdress. It was a far cry from the formal dress that her siblings had seen her in last night. Even her visage seemed transformed, for the second before she took stock of the room, her loose hair and happy expression seemed free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh..." she said, registering not only her concerned fathers, the drawn swords, but the full battalion come to rescue her from a horrible imagined fate. Close behind her followed the young Adam Lorca, in a similar state of undress and thoroughly embarrassed by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now," Leland said slowly to the Lorca-Hewells, having taken stock of his daughter's unkempt appearance and completely terrifying, "Would you care to explain that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an embarrassed silence between Lord Lorca and Lady Hewell as they looked at each other, trying to justify it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seemed reasonable, at the time..." Lord Lorca replied, "To let the happy couple spend the night alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris was glad that he was standing so close to his husband, because after all of the events of the day taking their toll, this was the final straw, and Leland fainted into his king's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>